Search engines provide information about accessible documents such as web pages, images, text documents, and/or multimedia content. A search engine may identify the documents in response to a user's search query that includes one or more search terms. The search engine ranks the documents based on the relevance of the documents to the query and the importance of the documents and provides search results that include aspects of and/or links to the identified documents.